Superman es un superhombre, ¿No tendra un super esperma? Averigua aqui
by lawliet324
Summary: Basado en un documento que encontre hace un tiempo. NO PLAGIARISM INTENDED.


HOMBRE DE ACERO, MUJER DE KLEENEX

Super esperma?

Es más rápido que una bala toda velocidad. Es más poderoso que una locomotora. Es capaz de rebasar los edificios más altos de un solo salto. ¿Por qué no puede conseguir un chico?

A la madura edad de treinta y un años, Kal-El (alias Superman, alias Clark Kent) sigue aún soltero. Casi con toda seguridad aún es virgen. Esto es un asunto serio. ¡La propia especie está en peligro!

Un Superman sin lazos familiares es un Superman móvil. Ésa, han argumentado quienes redactan la crónica de las aventuras del Hombre de Acero, es la causa de su condición. Pero no hay que culpar a los guionistas y dibujantes de cómics.

Por lo demás, Superman no padece ningún problema psicológico.

De acuerdo en que el pobre tonto no está enteramente cuerdo. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Es un huérfano, un refugiado y un alienígena. Su hogar ya no existe en ninguna forma, excepto en gigatoneladas sobre gigatoneladas de peligrosas y lindamente coloreadas rocas.

Tanto de niño como de joven, Kal-El debió hallar difícil encontrar una adecuada figura paterna. ¿Qué humano podía controlar su comportamiento antisocial? ¿Qué humano se atrevía a intentar castigarle? Su comportamiento real, muy social durante aquel período, indica una contención inhumana.

¿Sería extraño que Superman derivara gradualmente hacia la esquizofrenia? Desgarrado entre sus identidades humana y kriptoniana, eligió ser ambas cosas, y mantuvo sus personalidades escindidas rígidamente separadas. Es evidente una desesperación psicópata en su defensa de su "identidad secreta".

Pero los problemas sexuales de Superman son estrictamente fisiológicos, y absolutamente reales.

La finalidad de este artículo es señalar algunos inconvenientes médicos de ser un kriptoniano entre seres humanos, y sugerir algunas posibles soluciones. No se debe permitir que el humanoide kriptoniano siga el mismo camino que el pterodáctilo y la paloma silvestre norteamericana.

**I**

¿Qué significa ser un kriptoniano?

Superman es un alienígena un extraterrestre. Su constitución bumanoide es sin duda el resultado de una evolución paralela, como los marsupiales de Australia se parecen a sus contrapartidas mamíferas. Un nicho específico en la ecología requiere cierta forma, cierto tamaño, ciertas capacidades, ciertos hábitos alimentarios.

No nos dejemos engañar por las apariencias, Superman no es un pariente del _Homo sapiens._

¿Qué despierta el ansia de apareamiento de Kal-El? ¿Exhibían las mujeres kriptonianas algún sutil indicio de apareamiento en momentos determinados del año? Sea lo que sea, es probable que Lois Lane no lo tenga. Podemos especular que su olor no es el correcto, menos parecido al de una mujer kriptoniana que al de un mono terrestre. Un apareamiento entre Superman y Lois Lane parecería sodomía.. y lo sería, por supuesto, tanto para la iglesia como para la ley común.

**II**

Supongamos un apareamiento entre Superman y una mujer humana, designada LL por conveniencia.

O bien Superman se ha vuelto completamente esquizo y cree realmente ser Clark Kent, o sabe lo que está haciendo pero ya no le importa un pimiento. Tiene visión de rayos X; sabe exactamente qué es lo que se está perdiendo.

El problema es éste. Los electroencefalogramas tomados a hombres y mujeres durante las relaciones sexuales muestran que el orgasmo se parece a "una especie de ataque epiléptico placentero". Uno pierde el control sobre sus músculos.

Se sabe que Superman deja accidentalmente sus huellas dactilares en el acero y en el cemento endurecido. ¿Qué le haría a la mujer que tuviera entre sus brazos durante ese momento de ataque epiléptico?

**III**

Consideremos la urgencia de embestidas que se establece entre un hombre y una mujer, la monomaníaca urgencia de conseguir una mayor y mayor penetración. Recordemos también que estamos hablando de músculos kriptonianos.

Superman aplastaría literalmente el cuerpo de LL en sus brazos, al tiempo que la abriría en canal desde la ingle hasta el esternón, destripándola como una trucha.

**IV**

Finalmente, le saltaría la tapa de los sesos.

La eyaculación del semen es enteramente involuntaria en el macho humano y en todas las demás formas de vida terrestre, Sería irrazonable suponer otra cosa de un kriptoniano. Pero, con los músculos kriptonianos detrás, el semen de Kal-El emergería con la velocidad con que una bala de ametralladora sale de la boca del arma.

En vista de lo antedicho, el sexo normal es imposible entre LL y Superman.

La inseminación artificial puede darnos mejores resultados.

**V**

Primero debemos recoger el semen. Los glóbulos emergerán a velocidades transsónicas. Superman debe primero eyacular, luego volar frenéticamente tras su semen para atraparlo en un tubo de ensayo. Suponemos que hará todo esto en la Luna, tanto por intimidad como para impedir que el semen estalle en vapor al golpear el aire a tales velocidades.

Puede atrapar el semen, por supuesto, antes de que se evapore en el vacío. Él es más rápido que una bala a toda velocidad.

Pero, ¿podrá conservarlo?

Todas las formas conocidas de vida kriptoniana tienen superpoderes. Lo mismo ha de ser cierto para los espermatozoides kriptonianos vivos. Podemos suponer razonablemente que los espermatozoides kriptonianos son vulnerable sólo al hambre y a la kriptonita verde; que pueden viajar con igual facilidad a través del agua, aire, vacío, cristal, ladrillo, acero hirviendo, acero sólido, helio líquido o el núcleo de una estrella; y que son capaces de velocidades translumínicas.

¿Qué tipo de tubo de ensayo contendrá a un organismo así?

Los espermatozoides kriptonianos y sus inusuales poderes nos proporcionarán más problemas. Por el momento supondremos (porque debemos hacerlo) que tienden a permanecer en el líquido seminal, que a su vez tiende a mantenerse en reposo en un simple tubo de ensayo de cristal. Así, Superman y LL podrán realizar la inseminación artificial.

Al menos habrá otra generación de kriptonianos.

¿O no?

**VI**

Un óvulo maduro pero no fertilizado abandona el ovario de LL e inicia su viaje hacia abajo por la trompa de Falopio.

Algún tiempo más tarde, decenas de millones de espermatozoides, liberados de un tubo de ensayo, inician su viaje hacia arriba por la trompa de Falopio de LL.

El momento mágico se acerca...

¿Pueden los humanos procrear con kriptonianos? ¿Usamos el mismo código genético? En este aspecto, LL podría procrear más fácilmente con una mazorca de maíz que con Kal-El. Pero puede producirse una coincidencia. Si los genes se corresponden...

Un espermatozoide llega antes que los otros. Penetra en el óvulo, forma un bulto en su superficie. La pared celular se engrosa para impedir que entren otros espermatozoides. Dentro del ahora fertilizado óvulo empiezan a producirse cambios..,

Ydiez millones de espermatozoides kriptonianos llegan ligeramente tarde.

Si fueran espermatozoides humanos, habrían tenido mala suerte. Pero esas pequeñas cosas ciegas son más poderosas que una locomotora. La pared engrosada de una célula no las detendrá. _Todos _penetrarán en el óvulo, arrasándolo por completo en una orgía de microscópica violación en masa. Primer problema para la inseminación artificial.

Pero los problemas de LL recién acaban de empezar.

**VII**

Dentro de su cuerpo hay aún decenas de millones de frustrados espermatozoides kriptonianos. El único óvulo es ahora demasiado difuso para constituir un blanco. Los espermatozoides se dispersan.

Se dispersan sin tener en cuenta lo que hay en su camino. Dejan curvos canales, microscópicamente pequeños. Finalmente todos hallarán su camino al aire libre.

Eso deja a LL con varios millones' de microscópicas perforaciones que conducen todas ellas hasta lo más profundo de su abdomen. La mayoría de esos canales intersectarán una o más vueltas del intestino.

La peritonitis es inevitable. LL se pone desesperadamente enferma.

Mientras tanto, decenas de millones de espermatozoides flotan en enjambre en el aire sobre Metrópolis.

**VIII**

Esto es más serio de lo que parece.

Tengamos en cuenta que esos espermatozoides son virtualmente indestructibles. Al cabo de unos pocos días o semanas morirán por falta de alimento. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, son invulnerables al calor, el frío, el vacío, las toxinas o cualquier otra cosa excepto la kriptonita verde. Ahí están, minúsculos pero peligrosos; porque cada uno de ellos tiene poderes supernormales.

Metrópolis se ve sacudida por diminutas explosiones sónicas. Agujeros de gusano carbonizados por el calor meteórico, brotan mágicamente en todo tipo de cosas: superficies de cristal, obras de albañilería, cerámica antigua, batidoras eléctricas, madera, animales domésticos y ciudadanos. Algunos de los espermatozoides impactarán a la velocidad de la luz. La noche de Metrópolis cobra vida con una red de finas y fantasmagóricas líneas azules de radiación de Cherenkov.

Y mujeres a las que Superman no ha conocido nunca se descubren de pronto en una delicada situación.

Consideremos: LL no quedará embarazada debido a que hay demasiados de esos ciegos bichos sin mente. Pero cada vez que un espermatozoide se aproxime a un óvulo humano no fertilizado en su frenética huida, atacará.

¿Cuán cerca es bastante cerca? ¿Unos cuantos centímetros? ¿Se sienten atraídos los es espermatozoides por indicadores químicos? Parece probable. Metrópolis tiene una población de millones de habitantes; y un espermatozoide kriptoniano puede viajar siguiendo un camino largo y tortuoso, miles de millones de kilómetros, antes de renunciar y morir.

Varios miles de benditos acontecimientos de este tipo no parecen improbables.

A todo lo cual seguirán varios miles de demandas judiciales. No es que Superman no pueda permitirse pagar. Existe un truco cuando uno estruja un trozo de carbón hasta darle la forma de un diamante alotrópico...

**IX**

El análisis anterior nos proporciona parte de la respuesta. En nuestro experimento de inseminación artificial, debemos usar un solo espermatozoide. Esto no presenta ninguna dificultad. Superman puede utilizar su visión microscópica y unas pinzas diminutas para escoger un espermatozoide de entre el enjambre.

X

En su ansiedad, este espermatozoide aislado puede lanzarse a través del abdomen de LL a velocidades transsónicas, causando estragos a su paso. ¿Hay alguna forma de frenarlo?

La hay. Podemos exponerlo a la kriptonita dorada.

La kriptonita dorada, recordemos, despoja permanentemente a un kriptoniano de todos sus poderes supernormales. Si expusiéramos al propio Superman a la kriptonita dorada, resolveríamos todos sus problemas sexuales, pero se convertiría en Clark Kent para siempre. Puede que consideremos esta solución un tanto drástica.

Pero podemos exponer el tubo de ensayo de fluido seminal a la kriptonita dorada y luego utilizar técnicas estándar para la inseminación artificial.

Con cualquiera de estos métodos podemos dejar a LL embarazada sin matarla. ¿Hemos resuelto ya todos los problemas?

**XI**

Pese a la exposición a la kriptonita, el espermatozoide sigue siendo portador de genes kriptonianos. Si son recesivos, entones LL desarrollará un feto humano. No habrá más Superman, pero al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por la salud de la madre.

Pero si alguno o todos los genes kriptonianos son dominantes...

¿Puede el niño usar su visión de rayos X antes del nacimiento? Después de todo, con ese poder, probablemente pueda ver a través de sus propios párpados cerrados. Eso dejaría a LL estéril. Si el niño empieza a usar su visión de calor, entonces las cosas pueden ponerse peores.

Pero cuando empiece a dar patadas, todo habrá terminado. Se abrirá camino a patadas al exterior, matándose a sí mismo y a su madre.

**XII**

¿Hay alguna solución?

Hay varias. Cada una de ellas tiene sus inconvenientes. Podemos hacer que LL lleve un cinturón de kriptonita alrededor de su talle. Pero demasiada poca kriptonita puede permitir al niño hacerle daño, mientras que demasiada cantidad puede dañar o matar al niño. ¡Las cantidades intermedias pueden hacer ambas cosas! Y no hay ninguna forma segura de experimentar.

Lo mejor es hallar una madre anfitriona.

Todavía no hemos tomado en consideración la existencia de Supergirl. Ella podría gestar al niño sin ningún problema. Pero Supergirl tiene una identidad secreta, y su identidad secreta no está más casada que la propia Supergirl. Si se exhibiera embarazada, probablemente sería expulsada de la escuela.

Una solución mejor puede ser implantar el feto en desarrollo en el propio Superman. En el abdomen de un hombre hay lugares donde un feto podría extraer el alimento adecuado, creciendo como un parásito, y donde no causaría ningún daño indebido a los órganos que lo rodearan. Presumiblemente Clark Kent puede tomarse unas largas vacaciones más fácilmente que el alter ego escolar de Supergirl.

Cuando llegara el momento, el niño podría ser extraído mediante una cesárea. Tendría que ser extraído pronto, pero no habría ningún problema con las incubadoras en tanto fuera alimentado. Dejo el problema de cortar la piel de Superman como un ejercicio para el lector alerta.

La mente se tambalea ante la imagen de un Superman embarazado patrullando los cielos de Metrópolis. Batman rechazaría ser visto con él; extraños nuevos chistes circularían en las prisiones..., y la raza de Kripton estaría segura al fin.

FIN


End file.
